Vampire Destinies
by destructivemonkey
Summary: This Fan Fic is set at the end of Lake of Souls and the first chapter Revolves around Harkats identity. I'm not sure how many chapters i'll write but the others will be longer. Please Read and Review all that. Also this is my first Fan FIc
1. Harkats Identity

''Ok Harkat this is it, you ready to find out who you are?'' asked Darren excitedly

. '' I guess I might as well seeing as we came all this way'' said Harkat who was able to muster up some humour

. Harkat and Darren have trekked across a strange and amazing world to find out who Harkat Mulds really is. Harkat is a '' little person', a servant of , He is a grey creature with big green eyes and he looks a bit stitched together, well actually he was. Harkat and Darren have travelled to The Lake of Souls and are about to pull out the Soul of Harkats Past Self.

''Come on Harkat these dragons won't stay asleep much longer'' said Darren with an Anxious tone

. '' Ok, ok, I think I've got one''. Harkat began to pull out the net which he had been using to fish for souls and when he saw the face that was emerging out of the water he nearly dropped the net back in

. ''This can't be'' whispered Harkat.

''What, Who is it?'' asked Darren curiously.

''Darren, Evanna has lied to us''.

''I don't think Evanna would lie to us, what would she have to gain from lying''

. ''I don't know but what I do know is who I am Darren''.

''And that is..?'' asked Darren now worried.

'' I'm….I'm…..I am Larten Crepsley'' mumbled Harkat as he pulled the soul of Larten Crepsley from The Lake of Souls.


	2. Meet Larten Mulds and Harkat Crepsley

''This can't be true'' said a dumbfounded Darren.

''It is I know that now''. As Harkat said that there was a flash of light and in front of them appeared Mr Tiny.

''Ah, well done boys, that was quite exciting'' chuckled Mr Tiny

''How can this b….''

''Please Darren, Do shut up, I think it's time we left before these dragons awake'' ordered Mr Tiny.

It was then when Darren noticed Mr Crepsley sitting by the lake staring at his hands. He looked much shaken. As Darren started towards Mr Crepsley he heard a subtle cough behind him and when he turned around Mr Tiny was wagging a finger at him. Without saying a word he pointed towards a distant Harkat Mulds who was slowly walking away up the hill.  
>Darren didn't want to argue so he simply started running after Harkat, trying to catch up.<p>

After a short journey they arrived at a small hut. 'Do go in my friends'' said Mr Tiny. He seemed quite happy with himself. '' Now I suppose you will be wanting some answers Larten Mulds and Harkat Crepsley ''said Mr Tiny with his eerie chuckle following.

Larten stood up and bellowed ''DESMOND TINY WHY AM I HERE''.

Mr Tiny's ever present smirk faded as he hissed '' Do not raise your voice to me Larten, there are things worse than The Lake of Souls and if you wish I may show you ''.

Mr Crepsley sat back down and merely whispered '' I did not make a deal with you''.

''That is correct''.

Darren and Harkat were unsure what to think at this stage simply staring at the two men, confused and anxious.

'' I had originally made a deal with another Vampire'' said Mr Tiny with his grin growing wider. '' I first made the agreement with the damned Kurda Smahlt, I was about to transform him when I saw your death Larten, I grabbed your soul from that time and transformed you before your soul could realise what was happening, Kurda was thrown back into the lake''.

''Why bother using my soul instead of Kurdas, what difference did it make?'' Mumbled Mr Crepsley as if to himself.

''I thought that it would all be more interesting this way'' stated Mr Tiny

'' So, this is all part of one of your little games is it?'' suggested Larten with a snarl

''You are very clever young Larten, too bad you put that intelligence to waste in your last life''

Mr Tiny had a giant grin which meant there could only be trouble ahead. '' Now then, I'll go straight to the point, either Harkat or Larten are going to stay here and perish'' stated Mr Tiny quite bluntly. '' And I being such a generous man have decided to let Darren make that choice''. Darren froze with the shock of what Mr Tiny just said, this could not be happening.

''So Darren who shall die, your mentor and father figure, Larten Crepsley, or Harkat Mulds your closest and dearest friend, You have one minute''

''No, you cannot do this, I cannot choose ''

'' You do not have the option to not choose, if you decide not to choose you will all perish''


End file.
